


Caught red-handed

by tveckling



Series: Untitled urban fantasy au [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood, Gen, They're not actually vampires okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: 'Whose blood is that?'





	Caught red-handed

“Whose blood is that?”

Mercutio winced and looked for any possible escape. Valentine was already marching towards him, eyes narrowed and face set. His fingers twitched when Mercutio looked at the open window to his left, and knowing he’d been seen Mercutio gave it up as a lost cause. If he tried to run that way Valentine would be on him immediately. Needless to say, escape didn’t look promising. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Mercutio smiled and tried to look innocent - a hard task, considering the bloody state his clothes were in and the blood on his face.

“I said: whose blood is that?”

As Valentine got closer Mercutio wondered if he should really try to stand his ground. It felt less and less like a good idea. Still, his mouth continued to run without his mental permission. “If we’re being pedantic to the point of caring about whose blood is where, then I must point out the fact that if one say something they don’t expect an answer, so if you _said_ you- hey!”

Valentine ignored his protest and turned Mercutio’s face to this and that side, getting a better look. “It’s not yours, I could smell that immediately. What have you been up to and whose blood is this?”

Mercutio’s attempt to pout was somewhat hindered by Valentine’s hand squeezing his face, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. “How cruel you have become, manhandling your own brother like this. Is this the baby brother I raised?”

“Mercutio, I asked you a fucking question. If you don’t answer it right now I’ll drag you to Uncle E.”

Feeling his face fall Mercutio gaped for a second before bursting out, “ _A fucking_ \- who taught you to use language like that? Was it Benvolio? Tybalt? It was Tybalt, wasn’t it? I swear I’ll disembowel that little- hey, ow! What are you doing?”

“Taking you to Uncle E, like I said,” Valentine said without looking back, his hand still gripping Mercutio’s face, hard enough that Mercutio feared what would happen if he tried to tear himself away and run. 

“No, no, no, no need for that, please, Val, he’ll just get mad and- hey, I promise it wasn’t anyone you knew, or at least no one you care about, I’m totally certain about that, okay? Hey, don’t- don’t do this to me, I’m telling you, let go, I’m your big bro- ow, ow! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, Val, _please don’t_ \- aw fuck.”


End file.
